¿Con quien se quedara Hinata?
by ViictoOriia Hyuga
Summary: ¿que pasaría si tiene un cambio drástico en su personalidad? Hinata se ha ido de la aldea cree que Naruto esta con Sakura, se ha dado cuenta que su familia jamas va estar orgullosa de ella, decide entrenar y cambiar después de una serie de problemas... ahora volverá cambiada y se debatirá entre 4 hombres guapos ¿a quien elegirá?...tendrá una inesperada ayuda...PAUSADO POR EDICIÓN
1. Charter 1

**¿CON QUIEN SE QUEDARA HINATA?**

**Naruto como sus personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto los uso por diversión pero si fueran míos Hinata estaría con algún de estas parejas NaruHina, KibaHina o SasuHina…**

_Han pasado algunos 8 meses después de la cuarta gran guerra ninja por todo lo que ha ocurrido en Konoha Naruto y Hinata no han hablado después de su confesión en la pelea contra Paint, Sasuke se ha vuelto de ahí aunque ya esta perdonado del todo en la aldea de la hoja pues después de 6 meses bajo el cuidado de la ojiperla pues fue su guardián se ha redimido y lo han dejado ir para que él decida si vuelve y Naruto después de pasar algún tiempo con ella cuando ella era la guardián de Sasuke se ha enamorado de Hinata pero no han hablado de eso, hasta el momento el padre de Hinata la está entrenando para convertirse en la líder Hyuga y Naruto lo entrenan para convertirse en el sexto hokage…_  
><em>Todo está en calma Naruto no ha dejado de pensar en Hinata y solo esperaba un momento para poder ir a ver la el rubio de ojos azules solo piensa en los ojos blancos tan lindos de Hyuga Hinata<em>

−(no he podido hablar con Hinata) aaahhh–dio un largo suspiro un pensativo rubio de ojos azules

−en que piensas Naruto – menciono Kakashi

−ehh… no… no en nada ¿Cuándo terminaran los entrenamientos?, Ya me he cansado de esperar tanto he demostrado que soy fuerte ¿NO?, como héroe de la cuarta gran guerra shinobi…DATTEBAYO ¿no es así? – comento un rubio muy exaltado

−claro Naruto pero ser Hokage es una gran responsabilidad. Pero bueno yo creo que continuamos mañana te doy el resto del día libre ya debes tener hambre – dijo Kakashi y en eso se escucho un gruñido proveniente del estomago de pelidorado.

−eje… −dijo rascándose la cabeza −si claro nos vemos mañana Kakashi – menciono el rubio un poco más tranquilo − (Podre ir a ver Hinata para decirle lo que siento por ella) – pensó el chico

_Naruto se dirige a casa de Hinata pero le informan que no se encuentra…saltando de un techo a otro…_

−hola Neji ¿se encuentra Hinata? dattebayo– dijo Naruto

−hola Naruto no se encuentra fue a entrenar con Kiba− le dijo un chico de tez blanca con ojos color perla iguales a los de la tierna Hinata

−ha… oye ¿también fue con Shino? – menciono cierto rubio algo decepcionado

−no me parece que está enfermo− menciono Neji muy seguro

−bueno creo que la iré a buscar gracias Neji hasta luego dattebayo− dijo el rubio corriendo en dirección al campo de entranamiento del equipo 8.

−de nada Naruto − Cerrando la puerta para dejando al rubio marcharse para buscar a Hinata

_Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento numero 2…_

−dime que has pensando te veo distraída− menciono Kiba

−ehh… no en nada Kiba-kun− dijo una chica de ojos aperlados que en realidad pensaba en cierto rubio

− ¿segura? – dijo Kiba

−si muy segura− dijo Hinata

−bueno me gustaría saber ¿si quieres ir a comer algo? – dijo Kiba muy nervioso por su respuesta

−etto yo… bueno… si me encantaría Kiba-kun− menciono la chica Hyuga dando paso al que cierto chico perruno se pusiera muy contento y un poco confundido…

_Mientras tanto un chico rubio de ojos azules llega al campo de entrenamiento y no encuentra a nadie…_

−no puede ser ya se debieron haber ido no he podido hablar con Hinata desde la pelea con Paint no he podido verla ni hablarle sobre lo que yo siento dattebayo por ella aunque sigo preocupado por si ha cambiado de opinión− dijo cierto rubio de ojos azules dando paso a sentarse en el pasto un poco decepcionado.

De repente unos pasos se escuchan a lo lejos…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado la verdad soy nueva en esto y espero comenten ayúdenme a mejorar… por fa también les pido que voten con quien quieren que se quede Hinata con Naruto con Sasuke o con Kiba aunque va ver un poco de los tres al final se quedara con uno solo… gracias comenten (acepto criticas)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto, como sus personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto pero sería maravilloso que lo fueran…**

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Encuentro inesperado?, ¿todo inesperado?**

_Naruto está sentado el campo de entrenamiento numero 2 sentando en el pasto pensando tal vez demasiado decaído ya que no ha podido alcanzar a la ojiperla y en que ha llegado muy tarde y no ha podido ver a Hinata…_  
><em>De repente unos pasos se escuchan a lo lejos… Naruto solo siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provocándole un chichón tan grande como una montaña.<em>

− ¿por qué no has ido a verme? – dijo una chica con orbes color verde

−Sakura has arruinado mi peinado de súper modelo – dijo el rubio acomodándoselo − pero no he podido he estado entrenando junto con Kakashi dattebayo−

− Escusas… escusas ¿no sabes decir otra cosa?, yo te veo muy tranquilo descansando – dijo Sakura algo molesta

− Venia a buscar a Hinata-chan – dijo el chico

− ¿todavía no se lo has dicho? – dijo ella tomando asiento junto al rubio

− ehh…no− dijo el algo sonrojando por la pregunta de su amiga

− (ahora recuerdo que él estaba muy nervioso en la cuarta guerra) – pensó la pelirosa

**Flash Back**

_El bello rubio solo a visto las ramas en las que ha estado saltando sin darse cuenta que hay un árbol justo enfrente de el casi sin poder evitar chocar contra este provocando que su cara se quede aun mas roja de lo que estaba hace algunos segundos por pensar en la confesión de Hinata, de un momento a otro Sakura se poso junto a él para ver si estaba bien ya que ha estado muy extraño en estos últimos días._

− ¿Qué te está pasando?, has estado muy extraño has chocado con árbol, te cortaste guardando lo Kunais, y no has querido comer ramen y te ha pasado de todo solo falta que te mieAkamaru – dijo Sakura algo preocupada

− Sakura… yo estoy… confundido… sobre mis sentimientos hacia Hinata – dijo él con nerviosismo esperando la respuesta de Sakura

− ¿Hinata?, ¿ya veo?, ¿te confeso sus sentimientos? – dijo algo confundida ya que creyó que esta nunca se atrevería

− Si, ¿pero tú lo sabías? dattebayo– dijo cierto rubio confundido de que ella sabia

−pues todos lo saben – menciono la pelirosa

−y porque nadie me lo había dicho – dijo Naruto

−eres un tonto Naruto−dijo ella dándole un golpe −porque a ella se le nota que te quiere – riendo ligeramente por la ingenuidad de su amigo

−ya entendí soy un poco distraído con esas cosas – sobándose donde hace un momento recibió tremendo golpe por parte de la Hanuro

−¿un poco? – dejando escapar la risa, dijo la pelirosa

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Mientras tanto no muy cerca de ahí cierto chico con aspecto perruno esta con la Hyuga…_

_Es chico no era como cualquier otro ni siquiera se parecía a alguien, para Hinata el era su mejor amigo, pues desde que conformaron el equipo 8 junto con Shino y la maestra Kurenai se llevaron muy bien, él la apoya desde siempre nunca la a dejado sola el siempre usa una chaqueta de cuero de color negro, ha Hinata le parece muy lindo cuando la trae puesta._

_El perruno se va acercando mucho a Hinata ya que pues aunque él lo niegue no solo siente una fuerte amistad por ella si no también ha llegado a sentir un amor por su amiga pero dado que él sabe del amor incondicional de Hinata por Naruto nunca ha intentado nada pero eso cambiara muy pronto por que se ha decidido luchar por su amor…_

_De un momento a otro Hinata ha resbalado jalando de la mano a Kiba haciendo que Kiba caiga sobre ella de un momento a otro el perruno solo llega a observar los ojos aperlados de la chica, dejando ver en su rostro un pequeño sonrojo que ella ha notado y tampoco evita que a ella le suceda también, solo que ella mucho más marcado, el chico se va acercando a la chica casi haciendo que desaparezca ese pequeño espacio que había entre los dos…_

_Debido a su sonrojo ella solo pudo articular una frase antes de que el espacio desapareciera._

−etto… Kiba-kun… ¿Qué hac…? – no la dejo terminar el perruno porque sin más le planto un beso…

Continuara…

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo disculpen si es muy pequeño pero he estado ocupada…  
>Gracias comenten (acepto criticas) y voten por su pareja favorita <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto como su personajes no son míos pero sería genial que o fueran.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Pensamientos confusos**

_En algún lugar cerca de campo de entrenamiento numero 2_

−Kiba-kun…− se separo muy repentinamente del perruno

−lo siento hinata− dijo él con preocupación por lo sucedido

−no importa Kiba-kun creó debería irme− dijo una sonrojada Hyuga y yéndose corriendo inesperadamente no dejando que diga nada mas su amigo.

_Dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos Kiba siguió caminando. No puede ser lo que siento por hinata ella quiere solo al tonto de Naruto pero él ni siquiera la mira debería darme una oportunidad._

_Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento_

−Sakura crees que Hinata me siga ya sabes… queriendo−dijo el rubio algo sonrojado

−bueno Naruto ella te quiere desde que eran niños pero lo que si se que ella tiene un pretendiente− dijo la Hanuro

−así y quien es− pregunto Naruto

−bueno es Kiba el ha estado hablando mucho con Neji sobre qué pasaría si le preguntara a Hinata si ya sabes… y pues cuando salimos le pregunto y yo lo escuche−dijo preocupada por la ración del rubio

−Kiba quiere a Hina no puede ser ella no es para él DATTEBAYO−dijo el muy exaltado y seguro levantándose de su asiento y cruzando sus brazos

− ¿eso crees? Bueno yo pienso que la única que puede decidir eso es ella ¿no lo crees?-dijo ella jalándole el brazo para que se vuelva a sentar

−bueno creo que sí pero mi Hina nunca le diría que si a él−dijo es muy seguro

−bueno eso dices tú y todavía no es tuya para que digas que es tu Hina−dijo ella algo molesta por la afirmación del chico.

_No muy lejos una confundía Hyuga sigue corriendo pensando en que tal vez si debe darle una oportunidad a Kiba puesto que el la apoyado cuando lo necesita pero es algo difícil olvidar a quien ha estado en sus sueños por tantos años_

**Flash Back**  
><em>Ella está en el suelo después de una dura batalla y pelea con su padre.<em>

−así nunca serás la líder del clan Hyuga sabía que eres débil pero no tanto debí darle ese puesto a Neji el si sabe ser un Hyuga−dijo su padre dándose la vuelta y dejándola en el piso.

_La chica Hyuga algo triste dejo correr las lagrimas por su bello rostro no podía evitar pensar en que su padre tenía razón puesto aunque se ha vuelto fuerte su primo Neji también solo tal vez ella no sea merecedora del puesto de líder Hyuga ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su perruno amigo había observado todo lo sucedido._

−no deberías dejar que te hable así−dijo el acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse

−es mi padre−dijo ella cayendo sobre su amigo por el cansancio.

−si eso lo sé pero no tiene el derecho a tratarte así−dijo el levantándose y limpiando las lagrimas que acababan de caer por sus ojos de ella

_Ella sin más no pudo decir más, lo abrazo y no pudo evitar llorar en el hombro de él chico y el solo no dijo nada, la abrazo hasta que ella dejara de llorar._

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Ella dejo que esos pensamientos tan lindos con el perruno dejaran invadir su mente y sin darse cuenta choca con un inesperado amigo del rubio._

Continuara…

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo disculpen si es muy pequeño y pues después de tanto tiempo pero es que no pude pues mi computadora se descompuso. Espero que les allá gustado voten y díganme cual es su pareja favorita.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Un amigo de regreso**

Sin esperar nada ambos cayeron al suelo

−lo si…siento es que estaba un poco distraída−dijo la Hyuga algo apenada dándose cuenta de con quien había chocado

−hpm −dijo el

− ¿uchiha-san?−dijo ella

_Al escuchar su nombre alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta al ver sus ojos que ella de que era la chica Hyuga por un momento pensó que se veía hermosa dejándose perder en los ojos aperlados de la chica él siempre había notado su encanto puesto le parecía muy linda y desde que fue su guardiana pudo ver con mayor claridad los encantos de la chica, ya que siempre estaba tan cayada y al parecer le gusta el hecho de que era la única que no lo perseguía también notaba que para ella solo existe el ojiazul lo cual le parece algo molesto ya que para el ella no existe el, siempre ha sido observador en ese aspecto pero tal vez sus sentimientos hayan cambiado y el pueda tal vez tener una oportunidad siguió perdiéndose en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que Hina seguía sobre el en una posición no muy cómoda y que si alguien los llegara a ver podría mal interpretar las cosas._

−ha pa…pasa algo−dijo la Hyuga algo sonrojada por la mirada del Uchiga.

−no claro que no−dijo el fríamente levantándose y ayudándola a ella

−a ¿cuando volvió uchiha-san?−dijo la chica un poco sonrojada

−Sasuke−dijo el

−ehh−dijo ella algo confundida

−Sasuke ya te he dicho que me digas Sasuke−dijo el−y he vuelto hace tal vez me podrías acompañar con el nuevo Hokage−dijo el

−claro podre acompañarte−dijo algo sonrojada

−bueno vamos−dijo el Uchiha levantándose y ayudándola a que se levante

_Mientras ellos se dirigen a la oficina del Hokage, ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso esta tarde, ella creía que no debería ver al ojiazul pues se siente como si lo traicionara pero ella sabe que entre ella y él no hay nada y no evita sentirse un poco triste pero claro también sabe que ella es libre de salir con quien ella quiera bueno creo que ella tendrá tiempo de decidir qué hacer y qué decir enfrente del rubio._

−que tanto piensas−dijo Uchiha no evitando sacarla de sus pensamientos pues pudo llegar a notar los diferentes cambios de expresiones en la peliazul lo cual le parecía algo divertido

−no en nada−dijo ella

−sigues enamorada de Naruto en eso piensas−dijo el muy seguro

−ehh… no pi…pienso en exactamente en es…eso y no lo he olvidado pero ya no sé si debería se…seguir queriéndolo aunque no he sabido su respuesta desde que le dije lo que sentía por el−dijo ella algo triste

−bueno yo pienso que deberías olvidarlo si no te ha dicho nada después de tanto tiempo es que tal vez no sienta lo mismo por ti y debes pensar que hay otros chicos que piensan en ti más que como amiga−dijo el Uchiha algo coqueto acercándose sin que ella se diera cuenta.

_Ella no dijo nada y él se acerco mas para besarla sin importarle que estuvieran justo enfrente de la oficina del hokage._

_Mientras tanto la pelirosa y el rubio se dirigen hacia las oficinas del Hokage para ver si hay pendientes o distracciones para el rubio puesto que no ha evitado pensar que diría si se encuentra con la peliazul y si ella ya está con Kiba sería muy raro verlos juntos._

−deja de pensar tantito en lo que podría pasar si, primero dile lo que sientes y luego vez lo que pasa y no me puedes negar que estabas pensando en eso−dijo la pelirosa

−a bueno si pienso en eso pero no se qué hacer con eso−dijo el rubio deteniéndose de golpe por lo que estaba viendo cerca de la oficina del Hokage

Continuara…

¿Qué habrá visto Naruto que lo sorprendió tanto? ¿Qué hará Hinata? ¿Qué pasara con Kiba? ¿Qué hará Sakura cuando vea a Sasuke?

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo ojala les allá gustado…

_Creo que debo decir que Hinata ya ha cambiado no se le ve en la historia con su nerviosismo característico solo un poco y que Sasuke está arrepentido de irse pues ya ha podido superar todo y por eso no se le ve tan frio._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Sasuke vuelve**

−oye ese no es Sasuke−dijo el rubio

−sí y esta con Hinata−dijo la pelirosa

−hola−dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los chicos

−hola…Naruto-Kun−dijo una nerviosa Hinata

−hola dobe me da gusto verlos−dijo Sasuke nada nervioso por la sorpresa

−cuando volviste−dijo el rubio

−hace como 20 minutos me encontré con Hyuga y decidí que me acompañara hablar contigo−dijo Sasuke algo arrogante

−bueno y de que quieres hablar conmigo−dijo el rubio muy arrogante por el puesto obtenido

−me dejarías volver a la aldea−dijo Sasuke muy seguro

−bueno creo que yo ya debería irme−dijo Hinata interrumpiendo la conversación de los chicos y a punto de irse

−espera Hinata−dijeron los dos chicos algo preocupados

−bueno no recuerdas que quedamos en salir a comer algo−dijo Sasuke

−claro… uchiha-san es solo que ya es tarde ta…tal vez en otra ocasión−dijo Hinata algo agitada y nerviosa por la propuesta pero no espero ni un momento más y se fue y no dejo hablar al rubio.

−pero yo… tengo que hablar con…−dijo Naruto viendo que ya se había ido

−bueno creo que yo también ya me voy−dijo Sakura−que bueno que volviste−dijo abrazando a Sasuke y despidiéndose de Naruto con la mano

−bueno creo que nos han dejado solos−dijo Sasuke arrogante

−si−dijo el rubio

−bueno a ver cuando volvernos a enfrentarnos te venceré dobe−dijo Sasuke sonriendo arrogante

−no lo creo teme me he vuelto muy fuerte−dijo Naruto muy seguro

−claro pero no conoces mis nuevas técnicas−dijo el Uchiha

_No muy lejos de allí estaba una muy apresurada hinata por llegar a su casa._

_A la mañana siguiente todos reciben a Sasuke muy emocionados mucho más las chicas que sin más se lanzan hacia el excepto Hinata como era de esperarse después de eso hacen una gran fiesta para celebrar la llegada del Uchiha pero como siempre él se encuentra no muy interesado en ello y pues el solo se la vive intentando hablar con Hinata a solas porque aun sin evitarlo le gustaba ese característico sonrojo de la Hyuga pero ella solo lo evita y no deja que ninguno de nuestros "galanes" se le acerque y esta mucho con Ino y a Sakura._

−ya deja de seguirnos−dijo la chica rubia algo divertida

−de que huyes Hinata−dijo la pelirosa

−yo… no huyo de na…nada es solo que no quiero estar sola…−dijo Hinata

−solo sé que Naruto quiere hablar contigo−dijo Sakura riéndose

−Naruto-kun... −dijo Hinata jugando con los dedos

−solo sé que quien quiere hablar con ella es Kiba−dijo la rubia burlándose

−así Kiba-kun…−dijo la Hyuga mucho más nerviosa−creo que debería irme−dijo la Hyuga y sin decir otra cosa solo se fue.

_Sin pensar mas Hinata se fue con la confusión de sus amigos muchos podrían jurar que es porque Hinata es así huyendo de todo Sakura piensa que es porque no quiere enfrentar que quieren hablar con ella pero en realidad quien sabe que pasa por la cabeza de la dulce Hinata._

Continuara…

Sé que algo corto pero ando falta de inspiración en esta parte pero no se preocupen todo se arreglara bueno cabe aclarar que Sakura toma partido de que Hinata se quede con Naruto pero Ino toma partido por Kiba pero no se preocupen cada pareja tiene su momento… 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Los sentimientos de Hinata y un cambio definitivo**

_Narrado por Hinata…_

Como puede ser posible ¿de qué querrá hablar Naruto? Tal vez de que tengo con Sasuke ¿nos habrá visto? El me beso yo no quería bueno tal vez un poco es que Naruto me gusta más pero tal vez siga queriendo a Sakura y yo no tenga oportunidad aunque no he sabido su respuesta tal vez deba regresar y aclarar lo que siento por Naruto y decirle a Sasuke y a Kiba que aunque los quiero nunca va a ser como a Naruto el aunque nunca me ha visto yo lo quiero es mi camino ninja caminar a su lado…

_Hinata se acerca con cuidado a casa de Sakura y ve por la ventana algo que la impresiona mucho pues Naruto y Sakura están bailando muy abrazados pero lo que nuestra Hina no sabe es que es solo para hablar de su repentina huída…_

No puede ser lo sabia él, la sigue queriendo tal vez me deba ir yo tal vez nunca sea bienvenida en el corazón de mi amado Naruto para el siempre va a existir solo ella y no debo odiarla porque es mi amiga y yo también la quiero mucho pero solo quisiera que él me quiera…

_Después de derramar algunas lagrimas (casi un mar) hinata se dirige a su casa algo cansada, tal vez hablar con su primo Neji la haría sentir mejor quien no fue a la fiesta porque está peleado con su amiga Tenten (si claro amiga) quien si iba a ir…_

Bueno ya llegue a casa voy a ver si Neji está en su habitación…

−que haces afuera a estas horas−dijo el señor Hyuga

−salí a caminar−dijo agachada como señal de respeto

−saliste a caminar y sin Neji porque te recuerdo de como futura líder del clan Hyuga no puedes salir sin una escolta bonitas horas en que decidí nombrarte como mi sucesora sabía que era una mala decisión−dijo el líder del clan muy seguro

_Sin penar Hinata no pudo soportar más y sin más exploto…_

−si no debiste nombrarme hereda de tu clan de tu apreciado clan y aun no es tarde ahí está mi primo Neji para que lo nombres y si no es suficiente esta mi Hanabi porque contigo yo nunca soy suficiente te avergüenzas que sea tu sangre y tienes razón soy débil no debí ser tu hija−fuero las últimas palabras que dijo la Hyuga antes de macharse a su habitación…

Nunca seré suficiente para él nunca seré suficiente para nadie yo tal vez deba irme de Konoha nunca seré igual de fuerte que Neji todo estará mejor si me voy…

_Tal vez sea lo mejor pensó la chica y después de un brinco desde su ventana a un árbol de su patio se decidió ir y jamás volver tal vez sea lo mejor pensó la Hyuga…_

_A la mañana siguiente todos se enteraron de que la Hyuga ya había escapado y incluso el gran sexto Hokage inicio la búsqueda alrededor de Konoha para encontrarla…_

−no puede ser acaba de regresar Sasuke y se va mi Hina−dijo el rubio muy preocupado

−no te preocupes Naruto la vamos a encontrar−dijo Sakura

_Lo que ellos no sabían es que la adorable Hinata piensa que ellos están juntos y que fue a una cabaña a donde sus padres solían llevarlas a ella y a su hermana y después de llegar lloro como lo merecía la ocasión de abandonar todo y después finalmente decidió ganar la batalla al dolor y seguir entrenando para demostrarle a su padre que toda la niña que conoció se acabo y la va extrañar mucho._

−creo que este es el inicio de mi nueva vida−dijo Hinata mientras pateaba un árbol

Continuara…

Creo que por el momento nuestra Hinata estará lejos de Naruto pero regresara buscando la venganza de los que la lastimaron…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**El entrenamiento más duro**

_Ya ha pasado algunos meses desde que Hinata decidió marchase… ella seguí viendo hacia el suelo por el cansancio cayo y empezó a imaginarse como Sakura debe de estar riendo con su amado Naruto también le vino a la cabeza que vio a Kiba hablando muy entretenido con Ino y Sasuke con una chica que solo se le encimaba de cabello rojo…_

_Nadie la necesitaba pues de solo dos meses después de su huida decidió volver a ver como había cambiado Konoha y desde un techo cercado a la casa Hyuga noto algo que la sorprendió…_

**Flash Back**  
><em>no puede ser no puedo creerlo es el nombramiento de Hanabi como la futura líder del clan Hyuga cuando a ella le dijeron que sería nombrada tuvieron que pasar 6 meses para ser entrenada y ni así estaba cerca del nombramiento y con tan solo 2 meses Hanabi está siendo nombrada estaban todos los ancianos de clan Hyuga y el hokage sus amigos Shino y Kiba Sasuke y incluso Sakura se veía que ni la extrañaban nunca pensó que sería tan invisible para todo el pueblo como podían hacerle eso y sin esperar se fue rumbo al bosque y en ese momento dijo algo que cambiaría su destino…<em>

−como puedo regresar mi vida ha cambiado todo lo que siento se destruyo ahora me toca destruir a todos los que me rompieron el corazón esto está a punto de empezar destruiré al clan Hyuga… –dijo hinata muy decidida

_De repente de la nada sale una figura acercándose a ella.._

−quieres destruir al clan Hyuga tal vez yo pueda ayudarte yo quiero destruir Konoha pero si te unes a mi te daré todo el poder necesario para que acabes con tu clan…−le dijo un hombre muy misterioso

−lo hare−dijo la Hyuga levantándose del suelo y dándole la mano para cerrar el trato

_Y de un movimiento rápido y certero el le hizo un jutsu para que ella tuviera el poder que necesitaba para vencer al clan Hyuga _

**Fin del Flash Back**

−levántate que a caso ya te cansaste creí que querías vencer al clan−dijo el hombre que llevaba rato observándola

_En esta parte me gustaría que escucharan esta canción como fondo de esta parte de la historia _

watch?v=JGCsyshUU-A

−si claro que tengo que acabar con el clan−dijo la Hyuga

_Se levanto siguió entrenando y de un momento a otro sus ojos se tornaron negros mostrando una oscuridad que había en su interior y por todo su cuerpo comenzaron aparecer manchas de maldición y lanzando su ataque de 64 palmas vio que el árbol en que había entrenado lo destruyo por completo su jutsu cuando vio esto no evito que se le formara un pequeña sonrisa de lado…_

−creo que ya estas lista para enfrentarte a tu padre−dijo el hombre sonriendo

_Y de un momento a otro haciendo un movimiento con sus manos desapareció en una cortina de humo y apareció en Konoha donde en esos momentos se estaba celebrando el al fin nombramiento del sexto Hokage ya que desde ese día asumiría todas las responsabilidades de ser el hokage…_

−padre veremos quién es el más fuerte−dijo muy segura Hinata poniéndose en posición de batalla haciendo que todos los ojos del pueblo y del mismo hokage se posicionen en ella

¿Que pasara con hinata cuando la vean? ¿Ayudara a destruir Konoha? ¿Quién es el misterioso hombre que le puso el sello maldito? ¿Qué hará Naruto cuando la vea de esa forma? ¿Hinata podrá vencer a su padre?

Bueno me pareció mucho mejor dejar el capitulo hasta aquí comenten y díganme cual es su pareja favorita… debo decir que Hinata va a cambiar mucho en los próximos capítulos me pareció interesante que se vuelva un poco malvada y que empiecen a salir sus agallas para buscar lo que quiere…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 **

**Una inesperada llegada**

_Ya ha pasado casi 4 meses desde la partida de Hinata ella se ha vuelto muy fuerte pero después de tanto tiempo no solo ha cambiado física y mentalmente ahora se le ve mucho más fuerte de carácter y ha perdido su dulzura y su timidez a encontrado su fortaleza…_

_Ahora está en los territorios de Konoha y llegar a donde ahora se celebra que por fin Naruto asumirá totalmente su cargo como Hokage pero a pesar de la alegría que le da asumir su cargo el ha sufrido mucho porque Hinata no está ahí para compartir su felicidad con el pero llegara a enfrentarse a su padre…_

−felicidades Naruto llego el día de que seas totalmente el Hokage−dijo Kakashi

−si el día llego−dijo el rubio algo triste

_De un momento a otro llego Hinata y enfrente de todos dijo…_

−padre veremos quién es el más fuerte−dijo muy segura Hinata poniéndose en posición de batalla haciendo que todos los ojos del pueblo y del mismo hokage se posicionen en ella

−Hinata que te paso−dijo el padre de Hinata muy sorprendido

−solo que debió pasarme hace mucho−dijo ella y con un movimiento de manos ataco a su padre

_Cuando paso esto su padre solo lo esquivo y no dejo que ninguno de sus ataques lo tocaran pero evidentemente se volvió fuerte y no podría esquivar para siempre…de repente su padre recibió un golpe de ella en el costado_ _dejando muy adolorido…_

_Sasuke no lo pensó ni por un segundo y la sostuvo por la espalda…_

−Hinata ese es el sello maldito no dejes que te consuma el odio−dijo Sasuke muy preocupado

−y quien te dijo que no quiero que me consuma−dándose la vuelta para quedar enfrente de el –tengo que destruir el clan Hyuga−diciéndolo tan cerca del oído de Sasuke y dando paso para que lo besara

_Naruto solo se quedo mirando mientras ocurría eso no podía resistir el ver a su Hina besando su mejor amigo después de que hinata se separo de Sasuke recibió un duro golpe por parte de su padre en su brazo dejándolo inmovilizado…_

−aah−fue lo único se le escucho−típico en Hiashi Hyuga atacar cuando su oponente esta distraído−y de repente le lanzo una soga al cuello de Hiashi formada por chacra para traerlo a su mano –creo que he ganado la batalla−dijo la chica

−Naruto ella no es Hinata está siendo controlada por el sello−dijo el azabache gritándole al rubio

_Después de lo dicho Naruto le lanzo un rasengan y Sasuke un chidori dejándola herida aunque lo pudo esquivar por escasos pocos segundos después d u movimiento rápido le iba a pegar a Naruto atravesando su corazón pero él no iba esquivar el golpe y justo cuando ella lo iba atravesar el le dijo…_

−te amo−

_Después de lo que dijo ella solo se detuvo pero dijo…_

−no me importa−ando pie a que iba continuar con el ataque

_Pero en eso llego alguien y le detuvo la mano…_

−basta Hinata−dijo el hombre misterioso

−por que Orochimaru a un puedo acabar con los Hyuga−dijo muy segura Hinata

−no creo que ya es suficiente después volveremos−dijo el –creo que ya nos vamos adiós Sasuke−y con un movimiento de manos ambos se fueron en una cortina de humo…

−no puede ser mi Hina−dijo el muy preocupado y triste

_Mientras tanto no muy cerca de ahí la chica recibía una bofetada por parte de Orochimaru…_

−no porque te haya dicho que estabas lista para enfrentarte al clan quiere decir que tenias que ir todavía no puedes vencer a Naruto ni ha Sasuke anda vuelve a entrenar−dijo el muy decidido

−si señor Orochimaru−dijo la Hyuga levantándose y yendo a entrenar

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo ojala les haya gustada díganme cual es su pareja favorita… 

**Naruto como sus personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto-sensei los uso por diversión pero si fueran míos Hinata estaría con algún de estas parejas GaaHina, SasuHina, NaruHina o KibaHina…mis mas grandes disculpas por la tardanza…perdón por los posibles errores ortográficos acento criticas, jitomatasos, bombas, etc…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto como sus personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto-sensei…**

**Capitulo 9**

**Doble personalidad**

_Mientras tanto en la sala de juntas del hokage se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre los líderes de distintos clanes y la quinta hokage (aunque se había retirado del cargo de hokage aun su presencia era importante en esas juntas)…_

−no podemos poner a Hinata en el libro bingo−decía un rubio muy desesperadamente

−si estoy de acuerdo con el dobe−dijo Sasuke casi tomando un tono parecido a Naruto

−miren chicos no podemos arriesgarnos hinata esta con Orochimaru podría atacar la aldea en cualquier momento y destruirla−dijo Tsunade

−si tal vez se haya vuelto fuerte pero todavía podemos traerla de vuelta−dijo Sasuke

−porque estas tan seguro−dijo Neji

−por que en parte esta siendo controlada por el sello maldito−dijo Sasuke algo trise

−bueno si pero por que en parte−dijo un preocupado Naruto

−porque aunque sea un sello fuerte lo tiene para hacerse más fuerte que crezcan sus poderes pero ella tiene el poder de decidir si lo conserva o no se puede quitar si aprende a usarlo yo pude deshacerme de él−dijo Sasuke

−bueno si pero, porque no se lo quita−dijo Naruto

−porque ella no quiere el sello se alimenta del odio, dolor, venganza−dijo Sasuke

−pero por que ella no puede sentir odio y no tiene tanta fuerza sigue siendo muy débil−dijo Hiashi my seguro

−mire si esto está pasando es por su culpa−dijo Kiba

− ¿mi culpa? –dijo Hiashi con algo de asombro

−si ella solo quería demostrarle que era fuerte pero siempre lo decepcionaba según usted−dijo Kiba muy enojado

−mira tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así−dijo Hiashi indignado

−si lo tengo−dijo el Inuzuka

−ya basta no se están concentrando hinata hace lo que hace porque usted nunca la valoro como una kunoichi a pesar de sus entrenamientos, a usted no le importa y prefirió a su hija Hanabi y incluso a Neji−dijo Sasuke muy enojado y frustrado

−si padre no viste en lo que se convertía hinata−dijo Hanabi muy triste

−tal vez si−dijo Hiashi bajando la mirada (por primera vez, en esos momentos sintió algo de añoranza)

−Sasuke pero el sello de hinata es diferente me paree que Orochimaru se lo dio para experimentar su poder sobre hinata−dijo Tsunade

−si tal vez−dijo Sasuke muy melancólico

−se parece a uno que hace que el ninja adopte una manera de ser muy diferente a la que en verdad es, también tiene similitud con uno que hace que entre más odio acumules te vuelvas más fuerte−dijo Tsunade muy preocupada

−Creo que debemos concentrarnos en hacer que vuelva−dijo Naruto muy serio

−Naruto−dijo con un tono de preocupación pues rara vez se le ve a Naruto serio

−mira Naruto se que quieres que vuelva pero pasara lo mismo que con Sasuke solo volverá cuando ella lo decida−dijo Tsunade en tono serio

−lo sé−dijo Naruto decepcionado

−dobe−dijo Sasuke−se que no te gusta pensar que ella este sola pero lo necesita−dijo el joven shinobi

_Todos se quedaron pensativos ante las palabras de Sasuke pues sabían quien mejor la iba entender que el que por mucho tiempo había querido tomar venganza de su hermano y muchos pensaron que como el cubito de hielo Uchiha alias el vengador de Konoha había cambiado tanto pero este al ser observado por los demás cambio su semblante a uno frio… (Ahora se parecía más al típico Uchiha)_

_Internamente hinata llevaba una verdadera lucha campal con su ahora yo, pues sabía todo por lo que estaba pasando no cambiaria el hecho de que ya no iba ser la misma de antes pues no sabría cómo reaccionar ante la mirada de sus amigos al verle ¿parecían preocupados?_

−no seas idiota ellos solo se preocupan por el pueblo−dijo muy seria una chica de ojos color azabache (hinata con el sello)

−tal vez pero… y…−decía pero fue interrumpía

−por ti−dijo ella arqueando una ceja−mírate aun que te ayudo sigues siendo débil−dijo ella muy segura de si−no puede ser que ni siquiera me hayas dejado matar a todos deberías dejarme participar más, recuerda que yo soy la que te da la fuerza−dijo ella

−lo sé… pero mi padre y amigos−dijo ella cabizbaja

−padre, amigos−dijo ella con un tono de ironía−ellos te abandonaron cuando más lo necesitabas, siempre les has parecido débil aunque para mí no es así−dijo ella molesta−siempre has estado sola−dijo ella−aparte solo te miran por tu apellido o crees que Kiba o Sasuke te quieren de verdad es solo por el clan Hyuga−dijo ella con decisión−comprende que aquí la única que te ama de verdad soy yo por eso estoy dentro de ti mi chakra está en tu interior como el de cada una de las personas con las que me han sellado es por eso que eres capaz de hacer infinidad de jutsus pero no te preocupes pronto nos servirán para acabar con el clan Hyuga por todo lo que nos han hecho pasar−dijo decidida

−si estoy de acuerdo−dijo hinata no muy convencida

_Lamento la tardanza pero sabrán que como ahora estoy a punto de salir de la prepa pues he estado haciendo mucha tarea aparte de mis exámenes pero no se preocupen intentare publicar más seguido…también sé que hay mucho Ooc en los personajes sobre todo en Sasuke pero pues el cambio mucho desde que volvió a la aldea después de la gran cuarta guerra shinobi creo que tengo que aclarar que aunque el volvió después de mucho pues después de la guerra aunque todas las cosas que hizo en el pasado fueron perdonadas después de aber ayudado en la guerra el decidió irse por un tiempo porque aun le dolía estar en Konoha cabe aclarar que volvió por Hinata pues en la guerra pelearon juntos pues con el Byakugan y el Sharingan unidos pudieron derrotar a Madara pues ayudaron a matar a unos de los clones que el creo para alejar a Naruto y Sasuke de el y poder recuperarse de sus heridas pero los que finalmente acabaron con él fueron Naruto y Sasuke y por lo mismo el fue perdonado también por la ayuda brindada fue de cómo se enamoro Sasuke de Hinata y por lo que ella hizo siendo más fuerte Hiashi decidió que sería una gran líder pero por lo mismo nunca le dijo que está orgulloso de ella y de su fuerza y Hinata no lo sabe y es por eso que ella no siente que su padre la quiera pero esto no es así y también muy pronto Hinata recibirá la ayuda de un Gaara lo cual la hará dudar sobre a quien realmente quiere pero ustedes serán los que al final decidan por lo mismo Gaara entra a la competencia por el amor de Hina…_

_Luego aclarare más cosas sobre el fic gracias por sus reviews…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto como sus personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto-sensei si fueran mios Neji-nissan no hubiera muerto y yo seria novia de Gaara o Sasuke ajam bueno continuemos con la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

**Omake: Cerca de Sasuke.**

El viento soplaba muy duro ese dia después de la grna guerra había mucho todavía por que luchar muchos habían pensado que perderían todo pero al menos pudieron tener a sus seres queridos devuelta pues al final Obito Uchiha con el ultimo poco chakra que le quedaba revivió a todos los que habían dado su vida en la guerra aunque todos terminaron muy cansados incluso el.

En los pasillos del Hospital de Konoha reinaba un ajetreo muy grande todos iban de aquí para allá tenían que curar a todos los heridos en una de las habitaciones estaba una ojiperla acostada había perdido todas sus reservas de chakra para ayudar a derrotar a Madara, junto a su cama un azabache esperando a que despertara preguntándose qué hacia todavía ahí a si claro estaba esperando a que la Hokage lo dejara ir para seguir con su vida aunque después de hablar con su hermano decidió ya no destruir Konoha todavía no se sentía cómodo ahí todavía le traía recuerdos muy tristes.

**Post de Sasuke.**

No sé como yo el gran Sasuke Uchiha estoy esperando a que esa chiquilla despierte bueno si se porque ella me ayudo mucho en la guerra ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ayudarme yo pude solo, bueno es cierto que ella es diferente ¿Qué diferente? Bueno creo que ella es una de las pocas que no se me aventaba como loca.

_En ese momento unos ojos perlados se abrían lentamente.._

−al fin despiertas−dijo el Uchiha muy fríamente

−Uchi…Uchiha-san−dijo una muy nerviosa por la mirada azabache…

Que tonta se ve está muy sonrojada estará bien ¿o pero que pienso que me importa si ella está bien? No puedo ser estar en Konoha me está haciendo sentimental…bueno debo admitir que se ve tierna sonrojada y con la mirada gacha… ¿Qué pero que pienso tierna? no me he vuelto un sentimental…

−U… Uchiha-san pasa algo−dijo ella muy nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos

−uhm−dijo el serio

− ¿por… porque es… esta aquí?−dijo ella aun más nerviosa.

−esperaba a que despertaras pues me dejaron aquí hasta que lo hicieras−dijo el fríamente evitando verla

_En ese momento entrando por la puerta llega la quinta Hokage a hablar con Sasuke…_

−oh qué bueno que sigues aquí−dijo y dándose cuenta de que la ojiperla despertó−que bueno que despertaste Hinata mandare a alguien para que te revise me llevare a Sasuke para hablar con el descasa−dijo ella muy tierna.

−no… no es ne…necesario−dijo la ojiperla con la mirada gacha−estoy me…mejor−dijo ella alzando un poco la mirada

−bueno como quieras entonces me voy adiós−dicho esto se retiro con el Uchiha dejando sola a la ojiperla.

_Ya estando en el despacho de la Hokage que por suerte no estaba destruido se veían muy seriamente un azabache y una rubia._

Que tanto quera hablar conmigo como si me interesara muy pronto me iré de este lugar…

−bueno creo que debo decirte que serás juzgado por los crímenes que has cometido pero como has ayudado a la alianza shinobi contra Madara y Akasuki pues ayudara mucho a tu favor−dijo una rubia recargándose en su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas y recargándose en estas dándole un aire mucho más serio.

−no me quedare−dijo el azabache

−bueno comprenderás que no es una opción en estos momentos−dijo la rubia

−me iré en cuanto el juicio acabe−dijo el

−bueno está bien pero mientras el juicio acabe te pondré una escolta para evitar que escapes−dijo ella

−y quien será−dijo el muy seriamente

−ya había hablado con el consejo sobre esto y hemos decidido que tu escolta será Hinata Hyuga−dijo ella muy seriamente

−porque ella−dijo el algo curioso pero sin mostrarlo

−bueno porque ella tiene el Byakugan y si ella quiere puede cerrarte los puntos de chakra y jamás podrás utilizar ninguno de tus jutsus así que por tu bien espero que no intentes escapar y para mayor seguridad habrá un grupo de Anbus en las afueras de donde te quedes por si intentas algo−dijo la rubia

−no lo intentare pero donde me quedare−dijo el azabache

−en el territorio Uchiha−dijo ella un poco dudosa

−está bien−dijo el−me voy entonces para haya−dijo el levantándose del asiento

−espera afuera llamare a Hinata para que de una vez vaya contigo−dijo la rubia

−claro−y sin decir más salió al pasillo a esperar a la Hyuga

**Fin del Post de Sasuke**

**Post de Hinata**

Porque me veía así me da un poco de miedo espero que no lo tenga que volver a ver en mi vida me da un poco de pena por él, a de haber sufrido mucho y ahora tendrá que volver aunque no quiera.

_En esos momentos se abrió la puerta dando paso a Shizune._

−Hinata que bueno que ya estas mejor la Hokage desea verte−dijo Shizune

−ahh… etto… claro Shizune-san−dijo la ojiperla levantándose y dirigiéndose a la oficina de la Hokage

_Entrando por la puerta y después de algunos toquidos entro a la oficina de la Hokage._

−me mando a llamar Hokage-sama−dijo la ojiperla dando una reverencia

−si te mande a hablar Hinata−dijo la rubia−tengo una misión para ti− dijo ella no muy segura de cómo lo tomaría la ojiperla

−un…una mi…misión tan pronto−dijo la ojiperla nerviosa

−si seras la escolta de Sasuke Uchiha hasta el dia del juicio que sera en dos meses−dijo ella

−es…esta bi…bien Hokage-sama−dijo la peliazul

−no te preocupes Hinata estarán los ambus muy cerca del territorio Uchiha el no intentara nada−dijo la rubia levantándose de su silla y acercándose a la ojiperla para trasmitirle todo su apoyo aunque no lo demostrara esa chiquilla era muy importante para ella

−s…si Tsunade-sama−dijo ella aun un poco nerviosa

−bueno Sasuke te espera afuera para que lo aompañes al territorio Uchiha−dijo ella –no te preocupes todo estará bien−dijo la rubia

−s…si Hokage-sama me retiro−dijo la ojiperla dándose la vuelta para retirarse

_Mientras tanto afuera recargado en la pared esta un azabache esperando a Hina…_

−Ho…hola Uchi… uchiha-san ¿lo acompaño a su casa? –dijo la ojiperlada algo nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos ya se le había quitado ese habito pero cuando estaba demasiado nerviosa el habito volvía

−hpm−dijo él y caminando dejando a la ojiperla parada sola

_Para Hinata fue difícil alcanzarlo cuando llegaron a los territorios Uchiha el se quedo parado por un momento ella pudo notar como el azabache le dolía entrar a ese lugar se podría ver que para él era difícil regresar al lugar donde habían matado a toda su familia cuando por fin entraron el se fue a su alcoba y ella se dispuso a limpiar el lugar solo esperaba que el no se molestara mucho después de algún tiempo ella iba todos los días a prepararle el desayuno y el almuerzo los único que lo iban a visitar era Naruto y Sakura al principio tenían que sacarlo arrastras de la casa porque no quería ni salir de su cuarto poco a poco todos se enteraron de lo que había hecho Itachi Uchiha por la aldea y le hicieron un reconocimiento y lo agregaron a la piedra de los caídos en batalla poco a poco todos dejaron de ver Sasuke como un criminal y incluso los aldeanos lo respetaban muchos entendían por lo que había pasado y por hizo todo por destruir lo que creyó era lo mejor._

_Los nueve novatos fueron haciendo reuniones para que Sasuke volviera a ser uno de ellos aunque fue difícil al principio que aceptara Hinata lo terminaba convenciendo con palabras de aliento._

−Uchi… Uchiha-san todos se reúnen porque lo aprecian no deje que lo paso interfiera en su vida−decía la ojiperla

_Aunque Sasuke siempre le contestaba con su característico hpm terminaba yendo a las reuniones para la ojiperla era difícil ver a Naruto pues se la pasaba mucho en el territorio Uchiha ella lo evitaba cada vez que él quería hablar con ella a solas ella todavía no estaba preparada para recibir una negativa por parte del rubio lo que ella no sabía era que no la recibiría Naruto se había enamorado de ella pues le agradecía tanto que estuviera ahí para su amigo._

_Un día antes del juicio Uchiha todos se habían reunido en el ichiraku ramen para darle apoyo al azabache todos menos Hinata para él fue un poco difícil que ella no fuera pero tenía junta con el consejo del clan Hyuga aunque no se le notara estaba triste porque no la había visto en todo el día y necesitaba su apoyo mientras tanto en el clan Hyuga se le decía a Hinata que ahora ella era la nueva líder Hyuga pues el consejo se había decidido eso por el poder que demostró tener en la guerra._

_Al día siguiente se le declaro a Uchiha Sasuke inocente y se le borro del libro bingo pues había apoyado a la aldea y a la alianza shinobi la Hokage decidió que si él se quería ir podría irse aunque a Naruto y Sakura no les gusto para nada que él se fuera el dijo que algún día volvería y lo terminaron aceptando el ya estaba listo para irse durante la noche cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la puerta cuando vio a alguien esperándolo…_

−Hpm−la noto distraída pues dio un brinco cuando él hizo ruido

−Uchiha-san−dijo ella algo sorprendida y asustada−l…le tra… traje un bento para el camino−dijo ella lo ultimo lo dijo muy rápido para no tartamudear pero aun asi el le entendió

−ya te dije Sasuke−dijo el reprendiéndola−somos de la misma edad no tienes que ser tan formal−dijo el

−Hai Uchi… digo Sasuke-san−dijo ella un poco nerviosa pero evitando tartamudear

−bueno−dijo el quitándole de las manos el bento

−vu…vuelva pronto Sasuke-san es… espero que encuentre lo… qu… que bus… busca−dijo ella

−tambien yo−dijo el y sin más se fue a unos pasos de la salida el voltio y le dijo−gracias Hina−dijo el sin dejar que la ojiperla dijera nada y perdiéndose entre los arboles

−ehh… me dijo ¿Hina? adios Sasuke-san−dijo ella dándose la vuelta devuelta al territorio Hyuga

_Aunque para ella fue difícil despedirse de su nuevo amigo ella sabía que lo volvería a ver el regresaría estaba segura ahora tenía que enfrentar nuevo retos convirtiéndose en la líder Hyuga solo esperaba demostrar a los demás que se había vuelto aun más fuerte._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno merezco algún reviews espero que si bueno creo que cabe aclarar que edite solo un poco los anteriores capítulos pero no es mucho el cambio pues me pareció que en el capitulo donde vuelve Sasuke el se presenta como si no la conociera y pues si la conoce quiero que sepan que es esto por lo que se enamora Sasuke de Hina-chan pues no solo lo apoyo si no que también le ayudo a restaurar el clan Uchiha aunque él a veces la trato muy mal ella siempre volvió y parecía que no le importaba lo que el hiciera ella siempre estaba ahí.<em>

_Bueno voten por su pareja favorita aparecerá un nuevo personaje en la historia invento de mi será una chica… es la que está sellada en el cuerpo de nuestra querida ojiperla… aparecerá mucho hablando con nuestra Hina…este capítulo fue un poco largo pero es un obsequio por la tardanza…_

_Sayonara…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto como sus personajes no son míos… son Kishimoto-sensei pero si los fueran Sasuke y Gaara si existirían… y Hinata seria la protagonista… **

**Capitulo 11**

**Aika Terumi**

**TIEMPO PRESENTE…**

_A pasado un año desde la última vez que estuvo cerca de Konoha después de enterarse que en el sello que le había puesto Orochimaru había una chica encerrada en él, su chakra para ser más precisos busco la manera de liberarla cuando por fin lo logro después de un largo mes buscando y analizando distintos pergaminos que pudo encontrar alrededor y en el laboratorio de Orochimaru no fue nada fácil, cuando por fin logro liberarla pues no solo se dieron cuenta que ella podía usar el Byakugan y sus jutsus sino que la ojiperla también podía usar los de ella como era de esperarse estaban conectadas, no se han podido separar desde entonces ella la ha entrenado después de todo ella era una excelente kunoichi de la neblina manejaba el agua y el hielo como si fueran extensiones de su cuerpo manejaba la espada y la katana como si hubiera nacido con ellas pero sobre todo podía usar el jutsu que Ino utilizaba en batalla aunque no había nacido en clan Yamanaka en el tiempo donde ella vivió pudo enfrentarse a un Yamanaka y pudo copiar su jutsu casi a la perfección aunque le cuesta trabajo usarlo no pierde demasiado chakra cuando lo utiliza aunque solo lo pueda utilizar una vez en batalla. Después de una desgarradora pelea con Orochimaru dejándolo casi muerto pudieron escapar y llegar casi a las orillas del país del rayo allí pudieron entrenar más fácilmente pues cerca había un bosque con cascadas muy grandes pudieron varios sellos alrededor de las cascadas para que cualquiera que quisiera buscarlas no las encontraran a excepción que las únicas que podían entrar eran ellas y se dispusieron a entrenar tanto ella como la ojiperlada no quisieron regresar a su lugar de origen querían volverse fuertes antes y pues tu nueva mejor amiga era sin dudarlo la hermana menor de Mei Terumi la Mizukage de la neblina cuando ella tenía 16 años era realmente fuerte y seria la nueva Mizukage pero antes de lograr su objetivo Orochimaru la encerró en el sello intentando poder así volverse con los jutsus de ella pero descubrió que no era compatible con el sello cada persona a la que le había impuesto el sello no había sobrevivido la única que en realidad sobrevivió fue ella, Hinata Hyuga Orochimaru creía que era por el poder del Byakugan que lo pudo soportar cuando ella fue liberada salió con 15 años a pesar de que llevaba años encerrada asiéndola menor que la ojiperla aunque en realidad era mayor que ella y quien es esta chica tan fantástica pues Aika Terumi tu ahora sensei y autoproclamada mejor amiga…_

−en que tanto piensas−dijo una voz delicada a tus espaldas

−solo en el tiempo que hemos estado juntas−dijo una ojiperla volteándose para ver a su amiga

−hay Hina no crees que deberías entrenar un poco mas−dijo Aika−ohh es que ya estas cansada−dijo ella curiosa

−no es eso−dijiste mirándola de arriba abajo tu amiga era realmente hermosa tenía el cabello quebrado con unos chino que enmarcaban su cara su cabello era largo y caía como cascada sobre su espalda y llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos ella alta con una figura de infarto unas piernas torneadas y largas sus ojos eran color chocolate al igual que su cabello castaño claro su piel muy blanca casi como la de la ojiperla solo que ella estaba un poco mas bronceada en cuerpo se parecía mucho a la ojiperla tanto que podían compartir ropa y les quedaba bien gracias a ella la ojiperlada perdió casi por completo la timidez pues aunque no era como Ino usaba ropas solo un poco atrevidas más que nada cortas pues se sentía cómoda con ella llevaba un short corto que le llegaba a medio muslo en negro y una blusa de tirantes en color blanco que combinaba con su piel y unas sandalias largas que le llegaban hasta media pantorrilla con un poco de tacón su cabello caía suelto.

−¿que tanto me vez? –dijo ella en todo de burla

−nada solo que… pensaba en que fue hace un año que escapamos de Orochimaru y pues también que te libere−dijo la ojiperlada bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada por haber sido descubierta

−ahh no lo recordaba que fue hace exactamente un año−dijo tomando a la ojiperla del mentón y levantándole la cabeza−ya te dije que no debes bajar la cabeza por nadie ni siquiera por mi oíste−dijo ella

−hai−dijo la ojiperla en tono bajo

−¿qué? No te oi habla más fuerte−dijo ella lazando solo un poco la voz pero sin dejar su característico tono dulzón

−dije… hai−dijo la ojiperla en tono mucho más alto su amiga le ayudaba para que tuviera mucha más confianza en sí misma

−muy bien Hina−dijo la castaña felicitando a su amiga aunque no lo demostrara para ella era muy importante la ojiperlada se había encariñado con ella demasiado−bueno sigamos entrenando−dijo poniéndose en la pose del clan Hyuga y activando su Byakugan pues le tocaba a ella aprender sobre los jutsus de la ojiperla pues tenían el convenio de que era un día en el que entrenaban los jutsus de Aika y luego los de Hinata para que las dos dominaran muy bien su jutsus

−hai−dijo la ojiperla y comenzó la batalla

_Aika todavía se sentía muy culpable de cómo había tratado a la ojiperlada cuando estaba en el sello maldito pues la había tratado como si fuera una basura en muchas ocasiones pero la ojiperla la entendía pues sabía que Orochimaru cada vez que podía aplicaba en el sello bastante odio lo que ocasionaba que Aika se destabilizara y lo unico que podia hacer era ser totalmente agresiva y hasta a veces un poco psicópata le gustaba lastimar y matar a la gente sin impórtale quien fuera por lo mismo decidió no separarse de la ojiperla hasta que ella decidiera volver a Konoha pues aunque no lo dijera sabia que ella no volvería hasta que fuera realmente fuerte para demostrarle a su padre que había cambiado aparte de que cuando se separaban demasiado el sello hacia que por todo su cuerpo apareciera machas negras y sintieran como poco a poco se quemaban vivas pensaban que era un efecto secundario de la liberación del sello porque no se pudieron liberar del todo de él, pues aunque desaparecía el sello cuando Orochimaru estaba cerca el sello se veía las tres marcas en sus cuellos ellas siempre iban a estar conectadas pues no habían descubierto como liberarse ambas sin que Aika volviera a estar encerrada en el sello._

_Aunque para ellas era un día muy especial, para otros no lo era tanto sabían que era el aniversario donde Hinata escapo de Orochimaru pero seguían muy preocupados por la ojiperla pues nadie sabía su paradero desde entonces se preguntaban si ella era una amenaza o si en realidad había encontrado algo o alguien que la hiciera feliz también se preguntaban si había encontrado un lugar en el mundo._

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí espero que no les aburra este capi pues no hubo mucho dialogo pero quería que supieran quien era Aika Terumi pues en la historia tendrá un papel muy importante será el apoyo incondicional de Hinata aparte de que pelearan codo a codo todo el tiempo más adelante verán lo que fue su entrenamiento juntas pues ambas tuvieron que aprender a manejar los jutsus de la otra…<em>

_Bueno hasta este momento Hinata tiene alrededor de 19 años y Aika tiene unos 17 años aunque en teoría ella debería de tener unos 20 años pues Orochimaru la secuestro cuando tenía 16 años y la tuvo por cuatro años encerrada en el sello es la hermana menor de Mei Terumi pero ella no se parece mucho a Mei pues ella se parece más a su madre y Mei a su padre bueno tan solo en el color de cabello y ojos cuando se rencuentren Mei querrá destruir a Orochimaru por quitarle a su pequeña hermana menor pero para que haya este rencuentro y que Hinata regrese a Konoha pasaran alrededor de 2 años todavía 1 año solas y después un año en el que ellas estén en Suna junto con el Kazekage._

_Voten por su pareja favorita y pues quien no se quede con Hina, Aika lo consolara bueno ella solo se puede quedar con Gaara o con Sasuke pero para que haya un acercamiento todavía tienen que vivir mucho…_

_Acepto críticas y sugerencias sobre el fic…_

_Sayonara… _


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Kishimoto como saben yo solo los uso por diversión espero que les guste el cap.…**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

**Omake: El Entrenamiento primera parte**

_Era un lugar hermoso las cascadas daban un lindo aire de paz daba pena tener que romper con ese aire después de descansar toda una tarde, en la gran batalla contra Orochimaru, todavía tenían que curarse grandes heridas tanto emocionales como físicas después de tanto tenían que decidir sobre su futuro que pasaría después, las aceptarían en sus respectivas aldeas. _

_Después de todo, a la ojiperla no la abandonaba el miedo ni la incertidumbre, nunca en toda su vida había sentido lo que ahora sentía como enfrentar al clan Hyuga sin irse desterrada y con el sello del pájaro enjaulado ellos tenían ahora muchas más escusas para volverse en contra de ella y ahora ni la mismísima Hokage podría protegerla y dudaba que lo intentara ¿qué haría?_

_Si bien la ojiperla sabía que todo lo que una vez amo ya no era mas de ella Naruto-kun estaría con Sakura-san como ella podía competir con ella, no era fuerte ni decidida como Sakura-san ella siempre mostraba que era muy fuerte pues no solo fue la aprendiz de Tsunade-sama la quinta Hokage, no era fuerte ni segura de si misma como Ino-san si bien era quien más se merecía el amor de Kiba-kun, Kiba-kun y Shino-kun la olvidarían sabia que ellos encontrarían a las personas que realmente amaran ya olvidarían nunca fue necesaria en el equipo 8 Kurenai-sensei estaría con el pequeño Asuma y lo cuidaría, Neji-niisan estaría con Ten-ten-san quien se merece su protección, más que ella y su padre por fin podría darle todo lo que siempre quiso que fuera para Hanabi ahora que ella ya no estaba ¿enserio seria mejor si ya no volvía? _

−si sigues con esa cara de angustia te volverás muy vieja−bromeo la chica castaña dejando escapar una risita

−ehh… etto… gomensai−se disculpo la ojiperlada

−no tienes por qué disculparte, es solo que te entiendo, se que tienes miedo, sé lo que sientes−hablo la castaña tomándole las manos para que dejara de vendar sus brazos−se que será difícil pero tienes que regresar, es tu aldea de todas formas−agrego animándola no sabía exactamente qué pasaba por la cabeza de la ojiperla pero intentaría que ella se sintiera cómoda y eventualmente hablara de lo que sentía pero al mirar la cara de tristeza de la ojiperla se dio cuenta que tal vez ella pensaba no volver.

−lo sé… pe… pero no hay na…nada ahí para mí−manifestó la chica con voz apagada bajando de nuevo la cabeza la castaña sabía que su amiga estaba distante si bien no se conocían mucho pudo percibir en ella una aura de dolor que emanaba de ella por eso la entendía tenía miedo de volver y ya sabía el porqué.

−ya te dije que no tienes que tartamudear tanto yo no te hare nada−formulo la castaña tomándola del mentón para que la mirada tenía que hacer un gran trabajo con la ojiperla todavía no tenía confianza en sí misma y eso la angustiaba temía que un día no pudiera estar ahí para ella−entonces antes de que vuelvas demuestra que no te fuiste por huir vuélvete más fuerte yo te ayudare−agrego con voz calmada, pensó que sería lo mejor hacer que dejara sus miedos antes de volver sabia que sería difícil también para ella puesto que extrañaba mucho su pueblo pero la peliazul la había apoyado, lo único que le quedaba hacer era hacer lo mismo por ella

−pero… etto… yo no podría hacerme más… fu…fuerte soy… débil−soltó con aire de melancolía la ojiperlada, recordando cada una de las palabras dirigidas a ella en boca de su padre, mirando a los ojos a la castaña no estaba muy segura de que ella no se enojaría con ella pues aun le tenía un poco de miedo ella mostraba una seguridad que te eleva los huesos pues sabias que tal vez no podrías contra ella y la ojiperla había visto todo lo que podía hacer la castaña cuando se enojaba

−yo no lo creo, te vi, tienes una fuerza de voluntad que nos ayudara no me hagas pensar que no es así, demuéstrame que puedes ser fuerte−afirmo la castaña aun mucho más segura de lo que había estado hace unos momentos había visto en la determinación de peliazul cuando la intento liberar del sello ella tampoco se rendiría se lo debía

−esta bi…bien−hablo por fin la ojiperla no muy convencida de lo que decía la castaña era la primera vez que alguien la animaba hacer fuerte por si misma pues nadie había creído que se convertiría en algo todos la consideraban débil por ser amable por eso mismo ella también lo fue creyendo con el paso del tiempo

−bien antes que nada dejaras de tartamudear−solicito la castaña levantándose de su asiento−cada vez que tartamudez no te hare caso tienes que quitarte esa timidez−afirmo la castaña muy segura que ese era el primer paso para el cambio de la ojiperla si bien a ella no le molestaba su tartamudeo se le hacía tierno que no pudiera decir lo que quería decir, pero sabía que no muchos pensarían así lo que el constante tartamudeo le traería problemas a la ojiperla

−ha…hai−hablo la ojiperlada muy suavemente

−que no te escuche no te entiendo−soltó la castaña en tono de reproche no le gustaba reclamarle pero sabía que era lo mejor tenía todavía pruebas por recorrer pero ella la ayudaría

−hai−formulo la ojiperlada en un tono más fuerte pero sin llegar a gritar

−así se habla−felicito la castaña dándole una sonrisa a la ojiperla−bien empecemos, el bosque esta sellado así que la única manera de que te vean es liberando el sello así que creemos el campamento vamos−pidió la castaña animándola para que ayudara a construir el campamento sin ordenarle en lo absoluto−tu ve por allá y yo voy por acá−hablo la castaña señalando cada lugar−trae madera para hacer fuego tenemos la cascada cerca así que no necesitaremos agua también si consigues ramas para armar las tiendas ayudaría−agrego ella encaminándose al lado contrario de la ojiperla−ve te veo en 20 minutos−hablo yéndose quería que la ojiperla se sintiera cómoda con ella

−hai−soltó la ojiperla yéndose hacia el lugar donde la mandaron

_Después de 2 minutos la castaña llego hasta la ojiperlada cargada por un tigre enorme y blanco, ella tenía unas extrañas marcas negras por todo su cuerpo e iba gritando se notaba que le dolían demasiado, cuando por fin encontraron a la ojiperla ella estaba en el piso gritando con las mismas marcas se tomaba el cuello donde volvió a surgir el sello._

−ya sé porque no desapareció del todo el sello−hablo la castaña por fin un poco más calmada por el repentino dolor y de que desaparecieran las marcas en ambas−gracias chibi ya puedes irte−dijo la castaña mucho más tranquila acariciando al tigre y después el tigre con un asentimiento de cabeza desapareció en un puf

−eso quiere decir que no nos podemos alejar demasiado la una de la otra−afirmo la ojiperlada

−parece que si−soltó la castaña meditando−has sentido otra cosa extraña tal vez que no puedas usar tu jutsus−indago la castaña mirando a la ojiperla que se levantaba para quedar sentada−bueno yo puedo usarlo todos pero tal vez no me he dado cuenta de un cambio

−no−confirmo la ojiperla haciendo memoria−todo está normal−hablo la ojiperla de repente cuando la castaña entrecerró los ojos para seguir meditando paso algo inimaginable las venas alrededor de sus ojos sobresalieron y sus ojos se volvieron blancos

−ahh…kami… que es esto veo todo extraño−soltó asustada levantándose de golpe y gritando

−cálmate respira siente tu chacra, relájalo y se desactivara−calmo la ojiperla tomándola de los hombros para que se volviera a sentar−ese es el Byakugan−afirmo ella algo confundida

−está bien−formulo la castaña calmándose y sentándose en el suelo de nuevo junto a la ojiperla después de unos pocos segundos sus ojos volvieron hacer normales

−esto es extraño−soltó la peliazul

−tal vez no solo pueda tener el Byakugan si no todos tus jutsus puede ser porque seguimos con el sello−indago la castaña un poco más tranquila

−si tú tienes mis jutsus tal vez yo pueda usar los tuyos−señalo la ojiperlada después de un segundo pensándolo

−bueno hay que intentarlo−exclamo levantándose del piso y tomando de la mano a la ojiperla para que se levantara−mira calma tu centro siente tu alrededor fíjate en donde hay más agua−pidió la ojichocolate

−hai−soltó y después ubico donde sentía una gran cantidad de agua

−bien lo sientes intenta que llegue a tu mano siente como se mueve−suplico la castaña

−hai−hablo y después una poca cantidad de agua llego a su palma−lo logre−celebro pero justo después se cayó al piso

−no te preocupes es normal aunque el agua es un elemento tranquilo es difícil controlarlo, si no lo sabes usar puedes ocasionar un huracán pero si lo dominas puede ayudarte como escudo−afirmo la castaña−bueno hagamos un trato yo te ayudare a dominar todos mis jutsus y tú me ayudas con los tuyos creo que hasta que desaparezca el sello seguiremos conectadas−enuncio la castaña con una sonrisa

−hai lo haremos−afirmo y le devolvió la sonrisa a la castaña

−bueno descansa mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento−hablo y empezó la caminata hacia el campamento−vamos recuerda que no nos podemos separar demasiado y todavía tenemos que poner el campamento

−hai−soltó y corrió para alcanzar a su nueva amiga

* * *

><p><em>Bueno que les pareció espero que les haya gustado este iba a ser solo de un capitulo en un principio pero salió muy largo y lo tuve que acortar creo que así entenderán un poco mejor porque Aika y Hinata no se separan demasiado aparte seguirán por dos años juntas tal vez tres años después del siguiente capi llegara lo que todos habían esperado si mi querido Gaara aparecerá al principio solo hablara un poco con Hina pero luego ella se verá mucho vas cerca de mi Gaara…<em>

_Voten por su pareja favorita…_

_Sayonara… _


End file.
